Through the Fringe of Madness
Through the Fringe of Madness is the second main quest in . The Hero, when first entering the portal on the island in the Niben Bay after being briefed by Haskill at the end of A Strange Door, will come to the town of Passwall. Overview In town, the Hero will find two characters talking, the mayor of Passwall and a dark elf. Both are a little beyond ecstatic, and when asked about The Gatekeeper they will say that he is finishing off some adventurers "just now." If following them to the gate, they will see a hulking, stitched-up mass of flesh with a sword attached to one arm butchering a crowd of warriors. The captain, who is watching until the Hero approaches, explains that they can "take it from here", and after all of his men are subsequently killed, he forsakes his bravado and flees for his life, all the way back to Cyrodiil. The Gatekeeper, however, instead of attacking the throng assembled to watch, simply moves back to his spot in front of the Gates of Madness. The Hero then finds out that The Gatekeeper has the keys to the Gate sewn into his flesh, and although the majority of the citizens of Passwall wish to make it into the Shivering Isles, they cannot - no one is able to kill The Gatekeeper and the Gates can not be opened even if they could sneak by. Walkthrough Speak to Jayred Ice-Veins Speak to Jayred Ice-Veins who can be found either in his house or in the local tavern (Follow the map marker). He wishes to kill the Gatekeeper himself. He helps the Hero to retrieve the bones of a former Gatekeeper from the Gardens of Flesh and Bone. There they encounter a few Shambles, which Jayred helps to kill. Jayred will then retrieve the bones of the dead Gatekeeper and make arrows out of them. Speak to Jayred in a few hours to receive the arrows. These "Gatekeeper Bone Arrows" are powerful, and have a negative effect on the current Gatekeeper. Speak to Nanette Don Talking to the apprentice of the Necromancer Relmyna Verenim, who will inform them that the Necromancer's tears themselves harm the Daedra trapped within the Gatekeeper. If they poison their bone arrows (or any other weapon for that matter - the monster simply has a very large amount of health, causing even Umbra to be near ineffective) with these tears, then they will cause extra damage to The Gatekeeper, allowing him to be taken down. Relmyna Verenim Sneak into Relmyna's room inside The Wastrel's Purse and read the Note to Sherogorath and it will say they should follow her at night to see where she goes. She will go and visit the Gatekeeper and she will drop a handkerchief. Pick it up and squeeze the tears into a bottle. Visit Jayred to see if he has the arrows ready. The Gates of Madness When the arrows are ready, use one dose of the tears on them and proceed to the Gate. Either go alone or enlist Jayred to help with killing him. When the Gatekeeper is dead, take both keys to Mania and Dementia. Walk through either Gate into the Isles. After The Gatekeeper is disposed of, the members of Passwall (the town built at the Gates of Madness) will eagerly enter the gates, Jayred taking the lead. Relmyna, however, is furious with the Hero for killing her "child," but does not cause any other trouble for the player. Options to kill *Use the most powerful enchanted weapon, and kill the Gatekeeper with it. *Use the weapon Mehrune's Razor, if in possession; it can very easily kill the Gatekeeper due to its banishing effect. Using this method, he can even be killed before he kills the knights that attack him. Journal de:Durch das Randland des Wahnsinns ru:За пределы Безумия fr:À travers l'Orée de la Folie Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests